Destiny:Future Past
by sarutoninja
Summary: Shinku Kage, a destiny player and a gamer in general gets sucked into destiny with the knowledge of the future, Power, Armor, Weapon's, and ghosts, of his characters. Rated m for language, gore, and lemon's for mature reader's read at your own risk. Up to taken King DLC
1. Chapter 1

Destiny: Future Past

Shinku Kage, a destiny player and a gamer in general gets sucked into destiny with the knowledge of the future, Power, Armor, Weapon's, and ghosts, of his characters.

Rated m for language, gore, and lemon's for mature reader's read at your own risk. Up to taken King DLC

Shinku's P.O.V.

I just clicked onto the destiny game select on my ps3, while the loading screen for destiny was going a pop-up appeared that read [Are you bored with life so much that you want to be put into a video game?] under it there was 2 boxes 1 saying yes the other no. I made the worst and yet the best choice in my life and clicked the yes box.

And upon being clicked both boxes disappeared and the text changed reading [Very well then welcome to the world of destiny young Guardian.] after reading this a vortex appeared and sucked me into it then disappeared like it was never there.

Once the character screen appeared showing my Guardians changing from male to female then they to disappear from the screen.

~ Destiny dimension-Cosmodrone ~

A vortex opened up in the cosmodrone {Vex in Venus cataloging it into its database} the vortex colors is black, red, fiery orange, electric blue and royal purple.

The fallen and hive nearby stopped what they were doing and stared right at it, this is the sight that a trio of Guardians came to from following the vortex's frequency.

Just then the hive, fallen, and the Guardians themselves felt drained as they witnessed their energy get sucked into the vortex, then to all of their surprise a teenaged human with to the hive's and Guardians surprise with the Bad juju, Invective, Dark-Drinker, Night stalker helmet, Sun breaker gauntlets, Alchemist Raiment, Stand asides .99 boots, Hive wall artifact with the blacksmith shader.

All of them were shocked since three ghosts appeared around me 1st had the kingslayer shell, 2 the crimson shell, the 3rd the crucible shell.

Just as they got over their shock fallen, and hive were about to attack me and the Guardians defend me, when I looked into the fallen, and hives eyes a ball of red blighted light formed above them and sucked them up while I walked over to the 3 Guardians a Hunter, Warlock, and a Titan, all 3 of them trembling with fear, awe, and desire.

The hunter grabbed me, as they Trans matted to their ships their ghosts said welcome back Light, Kyunome, Okami, respectively, and set course to the tower, then cut communication to each.

Light then pulled of her helmet the third man's eye, I could tell her race was awoken by her light blue skin, glowing teal eyes.

~ Lemon ~

At first I was shocked but I got over it quickly and started to kiss her back, grabbed her hips and started to grind our crotches together, as we got really into it, our pants were soaked in Light's arousal in the crotch area before we had to separate.

~ Lemon End ~

We cleaned up and put our helmets on just before we got transmitted to the tower, I was grabbed by the warlock whose name I now know is Kyunome, and the titan whose name is Okami, brought/dragged me to the Speaker, with Light, right behind us.

As soon as we got there the Speaker, was In front of me asking me "What class do you belong to?" Only to be answered by my 3 ghosts appearing, saying "He belongs to all 3 classes!" Surprising the Speaker, but he then said "Very well these 3 Guardians will be living with him till he gets used to being a Guardian or longer if either of them wants to stay and he agrees that is." causing me to sweat, and the women to cheer.

After finishing speaking to the Speaker, he sent us to the gunsmith, holiday, cryptarch, and the vanguards, to finally get my room. The vanguards were surprised because I was all 3 classes, they did however give me my room number which is ironically 10/09/1999 or 10091999.

So when we got there I was shocked that there was only one bed, and 2 couches, with 4 armor stands, 8 weapon racks of 3, 4 closet's, and 1 bathroom, as well as 4 drawl stands, and finally 4 weapon/armor repair, upgrade stands. Just as the door closed behind Kyunome, she locked the door, and Okami threw Light, and I onto the bed, then Kyunome, and Okami, then said "We'll sleep on the couches tonight, Light you get laid, fuck her good Shinku!" Light and I blushed up a storm! "Well um how are we going to do this Light? I ask as she replies with "Um well I think we should get undressed first."

"Ok let's start there then, hey King, could you put my armor on my armor rack and my weapon my weapon rack please?" I answered Light, and asking King, to move my armor and weapons which he replied with "Sure Shinku, I'll even move Lights, as well."

We thank him as now all we have now is our underwear which we took of quickly then we started with a kiss.

~ Lemon ~

As we kiss we moved back to the bed, chest to chest well um breasts, Light, hit the bed with the back of her legs, causing us to fall with Light, on the bottom and myself on top. That's when things got heated, my left hand trailing up her toned stomach up to her cc-cup breasts, and my left hand on her toned bubble butt, making her gasp at the pleasure which I took full advantage of and began kissing her again, while groping her left breast, and right ass cheek. While I was doing this Light, was guiding my 9in dick to her entrance, once it was there I stopped kissing her and asked "Are you sure about this Light?"

When she nodded yes, we were kissing again, as I slowly pushed into her soaked and tight pussy, trying not to hurt her too much till I got to her hymen where I asked again "Are you sure about this there's no shame in waiting." Causing her to become even more determined saying "Yes now fuck me!"

I nod and thrust all 8in's inside her breaking her hymen and kissed her to muffle her scream. As I slowly pull back out and thrust into her, she started to moan and thrust her hips into me, meeting me half way, signaling to go faster which I obliged thrusting into her tight pussy, faster and faster till my hips were a blur.

We were in so much pleasure that after 10 minutes of this we cumed, Light, all over my crotch, and I in her womb.

~ Lemon End ~

After we cumed 4 more times we finally went to sleep with my dick still in her, and a black blanket covering us.

There we go my first Destiny story and chapter till next time this has been sarutoninja! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

_I was standing on a stage in front of my entire school when the beat started, I took a deep breath, my black and red clothing fluttering around me like a flame from all the wind. Then…. I started to sing my final song for my friends._

 _[8]_

 _ **The creature coming our way**_ …

 _My voice was low and slow._

 _[7]_

 _ **It's murderous and ravenous eyes staring into our souls**_ …

 _My voice starts to raise and speed up._

 _[6]_

 _ **I yell "Run! Run for your Lives!"**_ _..._

 _Surprising the crowd._

 _[5]_

 _ **As I stand and wait waiting for the creature, to give you tiiimmmmeee!**_ _..._

 _My eyes start to tear up sadly like I knew what was going to happen in my future._

 _[4]_

 _ **The creature roars as it jumps to tear my throat out!**_ _..._

 _While I was singing unknown to me everyone was touched._

 _[3]_

 _ **I knew, knew, knew that the only way to kill it was to sacrifice, sacrifice myself!**_

 _My tears flowing freely now, as well as the crowds._

 _[2]_

 _ **I stabbed the creature in the eyes tearing into its brain, as it tore out my throat!**_

 _The beat started to slow down as my voice quieted back down whispering into the mic._

 _[1]_

 _ **My final thoughts, My final thoughts was of you!**_

 _As I finished the song the entire school was clapping._

—

[Tower, my room]

My eyes snapped open from that memory, I slowly got out of the bed making sure the movement of weight did not wake up Light. When I stood up I went into the bathroom, started up the shower with hot water hopping in to clean off and to get that memory out of my head. As I was washing up tears threatened to roll out of my eye sockets. When I was clean I turned of the water, grabbed a towel of the door that was nearby to dry off. Once I was dry I stared at my reflection, talking to myself saying "Alright Shinku, that was just a memory it's not happening." Trying to reassure myself that everything is alright, but failing horribly.

I put my clothes on as I ask King "Hey King, can you attach my armor on for me?" King responded with "Sure" with that I was back in my armor as I walked out the door I said "Time to see the scenery" But unknown to me Light, Kyunome, and Okami, were awake when I got into the shower listening to me, so when I left they got dressed to follow me.

I went out to the tower's courtyard, I stepped by the fence lining the edge of the building. While standing there I saw a hidden ledge that I could have some privacy so I moved to it quietly as to not draw any attention, unfortunately I was being watched by my unofficial fireteam. When I got to the ledge I sat down on it, then remembered what my friends told me when my mother had died.

[ _Never hold it in]_

Listing to those words of advice I sang a sorrowful song.

[1]

 **Here I stand….Standing, waiting for you, to show up!**

Everyone within hearing distance was enthralled by my sorrowful voice wanting to listen they stopped and quieted down.

[2]

 **Waiting for you!...Even though, Even though!**

My eyes started to fill with tears thinking of my friends and family I left behind.

[3]

 **I knew…I knew, that you weren't coming! Weren't coming!**

Soon the vanguard & the Speaker came close to where I was, I noticed but continued.

[4]

 **To this… To this Desolate Land! Desolate Land!**

Even they had tears rolling of their cheeks.

[5]

 **I will...I will Survive! Survive!**

Suddenly my light that my body was storing activated, my body moving on its own accord.

[6]

 **To see… to see you Another Day! Another Day!**

Ward of dawn surrounding my feet in a field of void energy, storm trance making me float above the ground using a field of electricity, golden gun bathing my body in golden flames, together making a myriad of colors.

[7]

 **I, Will, See, You, Another, Day!**

Once the song was finished so was my super energy time, immediately I dropped to my hands and knees breathing hard, tears falling freely now.

I slowly stood up as I whispered to King "Take me to orbit." He did so so fast that I only heard one word from the Speaker, vanguard, Light, Kyunome, Okami, and the rest of the guardians, they yelled "Wait!" But I knew it was already to late as I was transmitted into my lost fortune star ship. Once I was in orbit I said "Set coordinates to the moon King." King did so without a word knowing that I'm not in the mood to talk about it. He did however send a message to the tower on where I'm heading without me knowing.

~The moon~

When I transmitted at the first area on the moon the power was of so I walked my way to the power station with my bad juju in my hands incase anything happened. While I was walking I felt that I was being watched, so I scanned my area repeatedly so there was no surprise attacks, though I knew what was watching me it was the fallen that live on the moon. Once I got to the power station I immediately walked into it to the main power board to have King, scan it to activate the power, while having Phantom, and Spector, scan for any enemies.

A few seconds later Spector, alerted me to the fallen, while Phantom, alerted me to the hive. I prepared the area by setting up trip mines around the inside entrance of the building. As soon as the fallen started to get in I already trained my sight onto them, blasting off all their heads, Phantom, was charging my warlock energies, for the incoming hive. Just before I finished of the fallen I got a migraine, then my body shot out multiple red orbs of blighted light taking the fallen captain, and servitor.

I was wondering if I was connected to the Ahamkara, when the hive started coming at me. I threw a axion bolt grenade in front of them so they ran right through it dealing a good bit of damage to acolytes, and knights, while killing the thrall's. I concentrated on taking the remaining hive with my light, fighting through the pain that I'm receiving, to open my hand aimed at them channeling my light into the darkness, mixing it to form my own blighted light, before sending it the hive's way. When it got to the center of their group it sucked them in before disappearing. I felt a click in my head, but I'll try to check that out at a later date.

When the hive was gone King, informed me that the power is now back on. I asked King if the power was previously turned on, with a discovery of a permanently dead guardian, to which King, reported that indeed it did and that we just received word that we are to head over to Venus as to support Light, Kyunome, and Okami, to fight off a weird mechanical enemy. I nodded while King, transmitted me onto my lost fortune ship before putting in their coordinates and initiating jump. While it was in jump space, I equipped bad juju, invective, and dark-drinker. I checked to see what sparrow I have with me to find out its my Arc runner causing me to grin.

~Venus~

As soon as I got transmitted I summoned my sparrow to speed of to where the where point is that King, set up for me. While speeding through I ran into/running over a lot of fallen, scaring the shit out of them since all they saw was a blur of black and blue. When I got to the academy building entrance I saw a hole leading down so I climbed off of my Arc runner, bringing up bad juju with its clip locked & loaded.

I carefully moved through the tunnel only to hear Light, Kyunome, and Okami, scream in pain as they called for help. Immediately I ran to them what I saw was 30 goblins, 10 hobgoblins, and 4 miniatures, with void shields up. While Light, and Kyunome, focused on both types of goblins, Okami, focused on the minaturs. I jumped in shooting my Nova bomb, between all 4 miniatures, annihilating their shields, as well as their health, surprising everyone.

When I landed from my glide I shot a goblin that was about to hit Light, from behind her, and threw a sticky solar grenade onto the goblin behind Kyunome, killing them.

Then I activated my arc blade, slashing forward, cutting through the goblins like a knife through butter. As they fell, Kyunome, Light, and Okami, focused their attention on the hobgoblins, killing them off quickly with three focusing fire rather than 1.

 **SARUTONINJA IS BACK BITCHES! And i'm coming in with another story for Destiny:Future Past!**


End file.
